


Summer Sweetness

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [15]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Providing someone with their favourite treat is often a sign that you love them. Though, in the case of Carmilla and Danny, it can also mean you're trying to blackmail them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sweetness

"Come on Fangface!" Danny groaned. "Don't be such a wet blanket." 

"I told you last week I didn't want to go to this stupid get together!" Carmilla argued as she curled her hands tighter around the pillow pressed against her chest. "I don't see why you're tying to make me go anyway, its not like anyone there even likes me, they're your Summers! They wanted to stake me a good proportion of the time."

"Some of them probably still want to stake you." Danny said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "But, you should come because I want you to come. We're married for god's sake Carm!"

"I don't care." Carmilla whined turning her head away from Danny to prevent the taller woman using her puppy dog eyes.

"I made your favourite dessert." Danny murmured. "The Sponge Cake with the blood in it? Its all yours if you come with me." 

Carmilla turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "That's blackmail."

"I know." Danny grinned brightly. 

"God fine!" Carmilla groaned. "But, if I see one stake I'm out of there."

"Don't worry Carm," Danny whispered as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the woman's lips. "No one's going to try to attack you while I'm there." 

"Somehow," Carmilla muttered. "That's not entirely comforting."


End file.
